Tous les paris sont ils vraiment sans conséquences
by Nathanae
Summary: Petite griffonne et petit serpent sont-ils vraiment des opposés ? Est-ce qu'un pari pourra apaiser la vengeance d'Hermione ? Drago va t-il l'accepter ? Que va t-il se passer ? DM.HG
1. Un pari ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf peut-être quelques rajouts de ma part. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant, je le fais simplement pour le plaisir.

**Classé**: Classé R on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe.

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ma fic en espérant que ça vous plaira... C'est ma first alors elle risque pas d'être parfaite..

Chapitre 1 :

Drago était paisiblement allongé sur la banquette du compartiment des préfets en chefs, un livre délicatement posé à l'envers sur son torse. Il s'était assoupi à cause de l'ennui qui l'avait très vite envahi. Il s'était demandé qui pouvait bien être son binôme ou plutôt le deuxième préfet en chef. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sans grâce mais ne réveilla pas le jeune Serpentard pour autant. Une jeune fille entra, elle reconnut le jeune Malefoy et fit tout pour ne pas le réveiller car elle ne voulait pas encore se faire insulter ou pire se faire tuer. La jeune fille s'approcha de Drago à pas de loup et resta quelques minutes attendrie devant ce tableau qui, elle devait se l'avouer, était très beau. Voir Drago Malefoy sous cet angle de vue n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour voir s'il dormait vraiment, quand tout à coup Drago sentit une odeur de parfum qui le réveilla en sursaut.

+ Granger qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Hermione lâcha sa valise d'un coup, tremblante vis a vis de la peur qu'elle a eue en le voyant réagir ainsi.

+ Je …. Je ….

+ Tu quoi ?

Drago la regarda bizarrement

+ Tu m'as fait peur ..

+ J'espère bien ! Qu'est ce que ta tête fichait au-dessus de la mienne ! Non ! Encore mieux, Qu'est ce que ton corps fiche ici ?

+ Ho hé sur un autre ton Malefoy ! Tu parles à la préfete en chef !

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il rêvait ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il allait devoir vivre avec Granger pendant un an entier, c'était au-delà de ses forces ! Mais, d'un certain côté, le jeune homme ne put ignorer les changements physiques de la jeune fille. Il se dit que quelque chose avait changé chez elle en dehors de son physique. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours de taille moyenne, ses cheveux touffus et embrouillés à la Potter étaient devenus longs et lisses avec un léger reflet rouge dû aux rayons du soleil qui commençait à transpercer la brume. '' On a quitté la gare avant mon réveil ''. Après ces pensées complètement hors contexte il retourna à l'examination de la jeune femme qui s'était baissé pour essayer de remettre désespérément ses affaires qui étaient tombées de la valise pendant son sursaut de surprise. Drago remarqua qu'elle s'était améliorée et qu'elle était devenue une vraie femme, elle ne mettait plus ses vieux pulls des années 50 avec ses jupes grises et ses collants en laine blanc. Elle portait un haut plutôt large mais laissant percevoir de profil la taille de sa poitrine. Son jean délavé taille basse mettait à présent ce qu'il faillait en valeur et elle ne cherchait plus à se rendre plus grande avec des talons hauts monstrueux puisque maintenant elle portait que de simples basquets. Drago réalisa que c'était Granger qui était en face de lui et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la relooker comme ça et tout à coup quelque chose d'horrible lui traversa l'esprit ou plutôt le ventre. Granger était à genoux son pantalon tombant légèrement près des fesses, laissant apercevoir un certain petit bout de tissu. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en quelconque compagnie du sexe opposé au sien. Hermione quant à elle se sentait fixer. Elle se doutait de qui venait ce regard, elle le regarda discrètement en coin et devint tout à coup gênée de son comportement. Il était comme charmé par celle-ci. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le voir avec sa chemise entre-ouverte qui laissait transparaître un torse qui ne pouvait être que musclé. Sa cravate de serpentard détachée lui pendait autour du cou. Ses cheveux, d'habitude plaqués par le gel en arrière, étaient complètement en broussaille ce qui la fit rire discrètement et lui permis de lui trouver un charme sauvage qui le rendait bien plus beau encore. Elle regarda son visage qui était comme celui d'un ange inondé de lumière lors de la descente du ciel, sa bouche semi-ouverte tout à coup l'intéressa, ses lèvres avait l'air pulpeuses mais elle remua frénétiquement la tête et pensa '' C'est Malefoy et faut pas trop rêver….Pas trop rêver ? Mais pourquoi rêver ? Hermione ! C'est Malefoy, six ans de persécution alors oublie toute sorte d'idée bizarre '' Elle se releva pleine d'entrain et essaya vainement de mettre sa valise au-dessus de sa banquette quand elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir ou plutôt se coller à elle et des bras puissants lui mettre sa valise, elle resta sans bouger dans la même position, même s'il était parti se rasseoir, elle ne bougea pas.

+ Merci Malefoy

+ Ouais c'est bon « je sais-tout ». Que ça en devienne pas une habitude. C'était juste pour éviter qu'on me rejette ta chute dessus !

Même s'il avait fait ça par intérêt, elle venait de découvrir un soupçon de gentillesse dans cet être si froid et mauvais. Cette année risquait d'être pleine de rebondissements mais aussi de désagréments.

Ils s'étaient tous deux approprié un côté de la pièce. Hermione les jambes croisées lisait un livre. Drago s'était rallongé sur la banquette et se reposé sur ses gardes de peur qu'une nouvelle « interruption » surgisse.

Au milieu du trajet ils durent tous deux se lever pour aller faire une ronde dans les couloirs des compartiments vérifier que l'ordre entre les élèves était présent. Hermione au passage en profita pour passer dans le compartiment de ses amis.

+ Vous me croirez jamais les garçons..

+ Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermy ? demanda Harry

+ Malefoy…

Ron devint tout à coup rouge et lança avec fureur

+ Il t'a touché ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

+ Euh…pas vraiment ! Et commence pas a t'inquiéter maintenant parce que je vais devoir vivre avec un an.

S'en était trop pour Ron et son orgueil il devra supporter que sa meilleure amie vive avec ce serpent et en plus le supporter partout en temps que préfet en chef. Il se mit alors a dire à Hermione ce qu'il faillait faire ou pas avec lui. Celle-ci souriait à Harry en attendant la fin de la morale de Ron quand la porte s'ouvrit :

+ Granger magnes-toi on doit finir un couloir !

Cette voix glacée et autoritaire permettait très rapidement de savoir qui en était le propriétaire. Sans se retourner Hermione qui avait pris la décision de partir sur un bon pied cette année obéit et fit un simple geste à Harry et Ron en guise d'au revoir.

+ On se retrouve ce soir a table !

Ron et Harry lancèrent des éclairs a Malefoy qui leur fit sa spécialité, le sourire en coin qui faisait fondre toutes les filles et qui faisait bouillir tous les garçons. Ils devront rester sur leur garde cette année pour pouvoir protéger leur meilleure amie qui à leur avis aurait besoin d'aide mais en attendant le SOS d'Hermione quand même.

Drago dans le couloir après avoir bien fait attention de refermer la porte marcha derrière Hermione tout en observant attentivement les ''arrières '' de la jeune fille. Il devait l'avouer, elle l'excitait plus qu'avant même si c'est une sang de Bourbe, elle était plutôt bien fichue.

Le repas dans la Grande Salle une fois fini, les deux préfets durent monter à leur appartement qui était hélas commun. Drago marchait toujours derrière Hermione qui commençait à en être exaspérer. Une fois rentré dans la salle celui-ci s'affala dans un fauteuil et Hermione décida de mettre les choses au clair.

+ Que ce soit clair entre nous ! JE vais faire un emploi du temps pour la salle de bain qu'on a en commun, on reste respectivement dans les lieux qui nous ont été appropriés, c'est à dire toi tu restes dans ta chambre !

+ C'est réciproque tu restes dans la tienne !

+ Y'a pas de risque que j'aille dans la tienne, va !

+ On sait jamais d'ici que tu nous piquerais une petite folie Granger !

+ T'es pas assez dans mes goûts moralement pour que je te saute dessus !

+ Qui sait Granger ? Après tout tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement à part ce que je te laisse percevoir !

+ J'en sais assez Malefoy pour le certifier !

+ T'en fais pas c'est réciproque !

Hermione tout à coup se sentit blessée, elle était attaquée sur son physique pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard on l'avait toujours jugé sur son sang et ses aptitudes en cours elle n'aurait pas cru que quelqu'un voyait autre chose chez elle

+ Malefoy !

+Quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé !

+ On parie ?

+ Hein ? Quoi ?

+ On parie sur le fait qu'avant la fin de l'année je te fais craqué ?

+ Drago prit un air penseur même s'il savait déjà à l'avance le résultat et la réponse à la proposition du pari.

+ Alors on parie ?

**PS : J'espère que ceci vous a plu mais même si ce n'est pas le cas laissez moi une petite reviews.**


	2. Les hostilitées commencent !

**+°+Bonjour tout le monde +°+**

Je suis d'avoir mis un certain temps pour poster la suite mais je m'étais promis de pas l'écrire si je ne dépassais pas les cinq reviews ! J'en ai plus que prévu alors pour vous remercier, je posterai la suite beaucoup plus vite ! Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine mais bon ça sera chaud a mon avis parce que l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là ! Enfin bref PLAAAAAAAAACE !

**Exilan59 : **Merci, lol je pensait pareil pour le pari avec Hermione le proposant, je trouve qua ça change un peu du reste des fics, bon je te laisse lire la suite !

**Lilouthephoenix : **merci mais je trouve qu'il faut préciser une Hermione qui propose un pari a Malefoy c'est encore plus excellent.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : **ooooh ça me fait trop plaisir que tu me lises sérieux, j'ai adoré ta fic '' Changements et conséquences '' Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Bloodymelou : **merci, bon bah tu la voulait la suite baaaaaah la voilaaaaa ..

**DiabolikVampyr : **merci mais ayant adorer le premier chapitre j'espère que tu aimera le deuxième ..

**Lililice : **lol coucou ma lou, je sais que tu aimes pas Hermione, tout comme moi je n'aime pas Harry mais bon t'va voir la mienne est un peu différente de celle du livre qui sait peut-être aimeras-tu la mienne pusi pour les lemons lol j'essairai surement d'en faire au moins un ..

**+°+Rappel+°+**

_**+ On parie sur le fait qu'avant la fin de l'année je te fais craquer ?**_

_**Drago prit un air penseur même s'il savait déjà à l'avance le résultat et la réponse à la proposition du pari.**_

_**+ Alors on parie ?**_

Deuxième chapitre :

**Les Hostilités commencent…**

Drago avait sans cesse cette phrase en tête '' On Parie ? ''. Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou la Sang de Bourbe lui proposer un pari et en plus pas n'importe lequel. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette inconsciente insistait durement pour une réponse. Celui-ci la regarda essayant de déceler en son regard la moindre défaillance. Cette défaillance ne fut pas longue à trouver, en effet les yeux de la jeune fille montraient qu'elle n'était pas très sur de ce qu'elle avançait. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Il la regarda à nouveau.

+ Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter Granger ?

+ Oui, parce que les défis tu aimes ça à ce qu'il paraît, tu ne louperas pas non plus une occasion de ridiculiser une personne de mon niveau et puis tu n'aimerai quand même pas que tout le monde sache que tu as aidé une Sang de Bourbe !

Elle avait un sourire radieux mais, même si elle savait que ces arguments le convaincrai sûrement, la crainte de perdre ce dans quoi elle s'est lancer. D'ailleurs elle ne se doutait même pas dans quoi elle s'est lancée. Ca y'est, elle a perdu la tête enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Drago la regarda avec son sourire posé au coin droit de ses lèvres. Il souriait du fait qu'elle avait signé sa propre humiliation mais après tout il avait lui aussi envie de jouer. Il réfléchi à un moyen de compliquer les règles. Il aimerait en plus de la faire humilier que le pari se retourne contre elle, et il eut cette idée. Une idée comme toutes celle sadique des Malefoy.

+ Le fait de craquer, Granger, pour moi n'est pas assez !

Hermione le regarda assez éberluée. Ca aller se compliquait. Comment avait-elle oublié ? Elle parle à Drago Malefoy bon sang. Tout à coup elle sentie la situation lui échapper. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourra plus s'échapper de sa question si insister.

+ Tu veux dire quoi par-là Malefoy ?

+ Je veux dire que le terme craquer n'est pas assez et en plus si on ne complique pas un peu les règles, moi je vais m'ennuyer !

+ Vas-y alors j'attends ta proposition !

Elle respira profondément après sa phrase et déglutit avec difficulté puis elle le regarda dans ses yeux qui la regardait sans ciller. Ses yeux tellement clairs qui virer vers le gris.

+ Alors laisse moi t'expliquer, le fait de te regarder faire n'est pas très marrant !  
Je te propose d'entrer à deux dans le paris. Je t'explique le principe ! Un droit à toutes les méthodes durant l'année pour arriver à faire dire à l'autre un '' Je t'aime '' !

Hermione écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Là ça se corsait vraiment.

+ Euh ! Malefoy, ne crois-tu pas que '' je t'aime '' est trop demander ?

+ Aurais-tu peur ? Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ?

+ euh ! Non ce n'est pas ça.

Intérieurement Hermione s'injuria de ne pouvoir que bégayer et d'avoir lancer ce stupide pari. Maintenant il est trop tard, elle ne peut qu'accepter.

+ C'est d'accord Malefoy ! J'accepte..

+ Je rédigerai ça sur Parchemin Magique ce soir ! Tu le signeras demain et le pari commencera !

Drago sourit alors narquoisement et lui tendit la main comme pour un pacte, celle-ci insoucieuse s'approcha de lui et lui serra celle-ci. Malefoy en profiter pour l'attirer vers lui. Surprise, elle se cogna contre lui quand il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix posée et calme.

+ Reposes-toi bien demain sera une journée chargée !

Il desserra l'emprise sur sa main et la laissa seule face à sa niaiserie. Hermione, elle plantait au milieu de cette salle paraissait parfaitement idiote. Elle n'avait plus oser bouger après s'être cogner dans Malefoy. Jamais un homme, oui on pouvait considérer Drago comme un homme, ne s'était approcher si près d'elle attentivement. Hermione secoua la tête et se dit que Malefoy avait raison et elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain quand Hermione se leva, comme tout les matins elle n'était pas réveillé mais pas du tout. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière étaient tout embroussaillé, ses yeux noisettes clairs était embué comme si elle était prête a verser quelques larmes à cause du réveil brusque. Dans sa nuisette semi-transparente, elle descendit les marches d'un pas aveugle. Elle faillit manquer une marche mais se ressaisi sur la rampe a temps. Arrivé en bas des escaliers elle trouva un Malefoy assis face à un bureau, une plume d'oie à la main, écrivant sur un parchemin. Baigner par la lumière Hermione lui trouva soudain un centre d'intérêt. Ses cheveux n'était pas plaqué en arrière par une tonne de gel, non ils étaient en bataille mouillés ce qui signifiait qu'il venait de sortir de la douche car en dehors de ça on pouvait aussi voir sa chemise entrouverte lui coller à la peau. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua un petit détail, il portait des lunettes. Des lunettes rectangulaires avec une monture noire. Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec ses lunettes, il devait sûrement jamais les porter. Tout cet ensemble lui rendait un petit air rebelle intello mais il lui allait à ravir.

Malefoy entendit un bruit ce qui le fit se retourner et il remarqua Granger dans cette tenue peu banale, il lui fit un sourire narquois et lui dit d'un ton doucereux :

+ T'arrives pile à l'heure j'avais l'intention de monter te réveiller pour te faire signer le parchemin.

Hermione grimaça, il n'avait donc pas oublier. Elle le regarda fouillait dans sa pile de parchemin pour en sortir un plus vieux et plus foncé que les autres et le tendit a Hermione. Celle-ci le prit et lus distinctement :

_Parchemin Officiel du pari entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger_

_Le pari entre ces deux personnes consistera de faire prononcer les mots suivants '' Je t'aime '' dans un délai qui se trouve être le temps d'une année à Poudlard._

_Toutes les manières possible pour gagner ce pari est envisageable sauf celui des sorts comme Imperium ou autres._

_La personne gagnant ce pari aura le droit à un service de quelconque genre de la personne adverse._

_A partir de la signature le pari sera engagé et sera irréversible._

_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger_

Hermione avait réfléchi cette nuit et savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se lance. Après tout qu'aurai telle vraiment à perdre ? A part rendre un petit service à Malefoy ? Elle prit d'un geste vif la plume des mains de Drago, la trempa dans l'encrier et signa d'une encre or et ineffaçable, puis elle rendit le parchemin à Drago fière d'elle mais face au sourire en coin de celui-ci, elle perdit pendant une seconde son sourire si confiant.

+ Bon petite Granger, maintenant que ceci est fait, va falloir s'occuper de son rôle de préfet car Miss la courageuse je te rappelle que tu es en nuisette et que l'on doit guider les premières années dans Poudlard mais c'est comme tu le sens. Personnellement ça me gène pas que tu reste ainsi ...

Il se plaça derrière celle-ci et fit remonter d'une lenteur son index le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille, ça y'est se dit Hermione, les hostilités commence. Puis tout à coup il arrêta ses caresses et la poussa des deux mains sur les omoplates de la jeune fille du côté de la salle de bain.

+ Magnes toi de te fringuer !

je serai dans la grande salle à ma table mais je t'attendrai pas deux heures.

Hermione soupira et marcha d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain en entendant la porte claquer dans son dos.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione entra dans la grande salle d'un pas qui se fut cette fois plus rapide. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à sa table pou manger quelques choses malgré l'avertissement de Malefoy. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui elle leva son regard vers celui-ci et le trouva à pleine bouche avec une blonde aux cheveux ondulés et au visage fin, qui se trouvait assise sur lui, les bras positionné autour de son cou. Elle portait un dos nu vert à fines bretelles, des boucles d'oreilles pendaient de ses oreilles de couleur argent avec au bout qui pendait une étoile. Elle reconnue la jeune fille qui se prénommait Fleur Delacour, elle était revenu pour sa dernière année à Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons rester inconnues. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair lui était fort saillant. Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bon goût mais elle bouillonna de tage. Elle voulait gagner ce pari coûte que coûte, et même si le coût sera important elle ne se laissera pas humilier de la sorte. Elle se leva pile au moment où ses amis Ron et Harry s'assirent et elle partie pour la table des Serpentards ayant l'air le plus décontracté possible mais au fond d'elle, bouillonnante de rage, elle se promit de se débarrasser de cette fille qui aillait sûrement l'empêcher de gagner son pari.

**PS : Vous avez aimer ? Désolé encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire celui-ci mais je vous promet d'écrire plus vite le troisième d'ailleurs je m'y met de suite … **


	3. Première approche !

**+°+Bonjour tout le Monde+°+**

Bon alors comme promis j'ai essayé de spider pour écrire le troisième chapitre car j'ai trouvé que j'avais pris beaucoup de retard sur le deuxième, mais bon ça a un peu rater lol parce qu'en ce moment je suis surbooké donc comme promis, je vais essayer d'en poster minimum un chapitre par semaine pour votre plus grand bonheur ou malheur comme vous le sentez !

**_Voici les réponses aux reviews :_**

**Sarouchka : Bah à tout de suite par Shiva. Bonne lecture et merci..**

**Sam malefoy : merci et bonne lecture…**

**Langedesenfers : Où t'a vu qu'elle était rousse ptdr ? J'ai dit qu'elle était blonde -- ! Je ne t'en veux pas vu que t'a fait l'effort de lire lol, je me suis dépêché d'écrire mais j'écris lentement lol ! Bonne lecture …**

**Lilice : walut ma grande, awa tit bien ? (maiiieuuuuh laisse mes fautes trankilleuh) bon bah reste sur les fesses et lit la suite …**

**Zilah666 : Merci et bonne lecture..**

**Arwenajane : merci, voilà la suite bonne lecture.. **

**Moon cat 22 : Je te remercie d'avoir manger ma fic XD voici le troisième chapitre, celui là à un début citronné j'espère que le goût te plaira XD je te souhaite une bonne lécture …**

**Ewilan59 : Bah si c'est pas eux qui vont avoir du mal se sera moi lol. Voilà la suite..**

Bon maintenant place au Chapitre 3 mais avant un petit récapitulatif :

+°+**Rappel**+°+

_**Elle voulait gagner ce pari coûte que coûte, et même si le coût sera important elle ne se laissera pas humilier de la sorte. Elle se leva pile au moment où ses amis Ron et Harry s'assirent et elle partie pour la table des Serpentards ayant l'air le plus décontracté possible mais au fond d'elle, bouillonnante de rage, elle se promit de se débarrasser de cette fille qui aillait sûrement l'empêcher de gagner son pari.**_

Troisième Chapitre :

**Première approche...**

Elle était si proche de la table des Serpentards qu'elle en sentit son sang se glacer. Elle savait que depuis toujours elle n'y était pas la bienvenue, à cause de sa maison mais aussi à cause de son sang. Oh oui les Serpentards étaient ainsi, ils aimaient beaucoup juger sur les apparences, mais elle devait aller voir Malefoy, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait en quelques sorte invité à s'approcher d'eux. Elle se trouva maintenant face à Malefoy. Elle le regardait de ses yeux noisettes avec une certaine envie. Elle aimerai bien être à la place de Fleur mais après tout elle avait le droit à toutes les techniques pour gagner et elle avait bien l'intention d'en user. Son expression resta de marbre ou du moins elle essaya de la laisser ainsi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Malefoy savait qu'elle était là puisqu'il entendait des insultes fusaient de sa table envers la Gryffondor. Devait-il agir ou la laisser ainsi ? Pur une fois dans sa vie il n'allait pas la laisser ainsi en plus s'il la '' protégeait '' il avancerait dans le pari. Il poussa lentement Fleur de lui et se leva de son banc. Il fit un détour pour arrivé face à Granger :

+ J'ai bien Faillis attendre !

+ C'est bon t'as pas vraiment du voir passer le temps, tu m'avais l'air assez occupé.

Elle soupira à la fin de sa phrase sans s'en rendre compte mais avant que Drago puisse rétorquer, elle se dirigeait vers les gigantesques et épaisses portes en bois de la grande salle. Drago leva les yeux aux cieux et la suivi sans plainte.

De retour de son travail de préfète Hermione entra en compagnie de Drago dans la salle commune. Drago comme à son habitude s'affala dans son fauteuil. Hermione quant à elle, avait l'intention de gagné et n'attendrai sûrement pas que Malefoy prenne de l'avance. Hermione avait décidé de se changé pour l'occasion et mettre une tenue plus décontractée. Elle vota pour une très jupe noire qui lui arrivé à dix centimètres du genou et qui été fendu sur le côté jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Elle mis des bottes noires qui lui montait à quelques centimètres en dessous du genou, et un petit top Blanc semi-transparent à fine et double bretelle. Double, car on y ajoutait les bretelles de son soutien gorge en dentelle qu'on percevait par les fores de celle ci à travers le débardeur. Hermione s'attacha les cheveux en chignon à l'arrière et laissa quelques mèches pendre par-ci, par-là pour le charme, se parfuma et se maquilla puis descendit à nouveau en bas. Malefoy s'était quelque peu assoupi. Hermione s'approcha à pas feutré de lui, et doucement à cheval, s'assit sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, elle lui caressa du bout des doigts la joue.

+ Tu nous fais quoi là Granger ?

Hermione sourit avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il ne put empêcher une petite étincelle dans ses yeux devant cette beauté qui pouvait de loin rivaliser avec une pur vélane.

+ Rien petit Malefoy… Je profite d'un moment calme pour me relaxer !

Drago leva un sourcil à cette remarque. Elle se moquai de lui s'était sur mais devant se sourire radieux qui c'était dessiné sur le visage de la jeune fille, il ne trouva pas l'envie de rétorqué car après tout elle n'avait rien dit de mal. Hermione quant à elle fit glisser un doigt sur la chemise de Drago.

+ Dis-moi cette fille à ta table c'était bien Fleur Delacour ?

+Ouais !

+Tu sors avec ou c'est juste passager ?

+ Tu veux en venir où là Granger ?

+ Oooooh eh bien … nul part ! C'est de la curiosité à l'Etat Pur !

Drago la regarda perplexe, mais il sourit. Il sourit par sa niaiserie et son manque de compétences dans le mensonge.

+ Alors petit Malefoy tu sors avec ou pas ?

Drago soupira et fini par dire.

+ En quelques sortes, on peut dire oui !

Drago essaya de se lever mais Hermione le poussa gentiment avec ses mains plus profond dans le fauteuil, et elle allongea le haut de son corps, toujours assise à cheval sur lui, contre son torse, faisant une sorte de pression sur Drago. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

+ Tu as bons goûts, elle est très jolie..

Drago lui appréciait de moins en moins cette étreinte qui devenait trop entreprenante, puis il se rappela pari et il lui susurra aussi tout en lui caressant chaleureusement la cuisse

+J e sais bien …

Hermione ressentit quelques frissons aux caresses de Drago. C'était les premières qu'elles recevaient intentionnellement de la part de quelqu'un. Elle se sentit en transe et resserra la pression sur Drago. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui fit humblement frissonner la jeune fille. Sous ses frissons Drago en attrapa aussi mais chez lui, ses frissons là apportait plus d'effet que les frissons provoquaient par le froid. Hermione sentis en Drago l'effet qu'elle voulait provoquer………Du désir. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Du désir. Et elle sentait dans les frissons et les caresses de Drago ce sentiment. Elle se rassit correctement, le regarda, sourit, lui fit une simple bise sur les lèvres, puis parti pour dormir. Elle avait laissait derrière elle un Drago abasourdie comme il avait fait avec elle au départ. Ce fut une première approche. De courte durée certes mais se fut une approche. Elle se promit de poussé plus loin, une fois débarrassée de Fleur elle aura le champs libre…

**Ps : ce fut court certes je le sais mais je pense qu'en faisant plus court j'avancerai plus vite. La preuve j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire pour le prochain chapitre… Peut-être un début de citron qui sait ? Laissez-moi quelques reviews XD **


	4. Qui es tu ?

**+°+Bonjour tout le monde+°+**

Bon alors j'ai décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses avec cette fic ! Je préfère prévenir à l'avance que ma fic va prendre un tournant inattendu et que le prochain chapitre ce compliquera ! Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je vais rentrer en période d'exam. donc ça risque d'être chaud pour la suite mais je vais faire un effort promis ! Bon voici les réponses aux reviews ( merci d'ailleurs car elles arrivent autour de 10 par chapitre ) et la suite de la fic

**Lolaboop : lol en effet tout la difficulté est là, il faut trouver le mec et je sais pas si beaucoup s'aventurai dans une histoire pareil.**

**Feylie : pour être honnête je sais même pas si y'en a un qui va se rétracter un jour ptdr on verra bien au fur et à mesure, pour l'instant se n'est pas vraiment le cas mais qui sait dans ce chapitre peut-être que… En tout cas reviens devant ton ordi au lieu de te mouillé car je t'ai amené la suite !**

**Une Reviews qui en vaux mille : bouhouhouuuuu TT tu m'émue de trop avec ta reviews qui en vaut mille ! Je mérite pas tant ! Je croit que le suite est assez original voir décalé par rapport au style de départ enfin bref je te laisse découvrir**

**Langedesenfers : Ouaaaaah tout à fait d'accord vive Dray et Hermy ! allez bonneuh lecture !**

**Arwenajane : alors n'attend pas plus longtemps je te la donne !**

**Lililice : je sais, je sais ! Ayé t'es une fan trop fière d'elle mais t'as pas encore tout vu Y00Y**

**Enchantra83 : naooon ne meurt pas sinon il n'y aurai plus personne pour lire ma fic niak niark . ' bon allez ta assez attendu vouaci la suiteuh !**

**Sarouchka : bon j'ai été voir ta fic et je trouve qu'il y a trop de dialogues TT c'est débile mais les dialogues j'aime pas trop ça ! bon voici la suite en espérant que la longueur plaise !**

**Lunder : bon alors voici la suite en espérant qu'elle va te plaire. Le problème aussi est que si je fait long il y a plus rien à écrire après.**

+°+**Rappel**+°+

_**Hermione ressentit quelques frissons aux caresses de Drago. C'était les premières qu'elles recevaient intentionnellement de la part de quelqu'un. Elle se sentit en transe et resserra la pression sur Drago. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui fit humblement frissonner la jeune fille. Sous ses frissons Drago en attrapa aussi mais chez lui, ses frissons là apportait plus d'effet que les frissons provoquaient par le froid. Hermione sentis en Drago l'effet qu'elle voulait provoquer………Du désir. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Du désir. Et elle sentait dans les frissons et les caresses de Drago ce sentiment. Elle se rassit correctement, le regarda, sourit, lui fit une simple bise sur les lèvres, puis parti pour dormir. Elle avait laissait derrière elle un Drago abasourdie comme il avait fait avec elle au départ. Ce fut une première approche. De courte durée certes mais se fut une approche. Elle se promit de poussé plus loin, une fois débarrassée de Fleur elle aura le champs libre…**_

Chapitre 4 :

**Qui es-tu ?**

De longues journées passaient à Poudlard. Depuis les douces caresses de Granger plus rien ne s'était passé entre Drago et Hermione. Et pour ainsi dire l'arrivé d'une certaine nouvelle dans cette école n'était pas faite pour faciliter la tache d'Hermione. En effet cette nouvelle était arrivé il y a quelques jours, elle fut envoyé à Serpentard et était d'une beauté éblouissante avec ses long cheveux blonds platine descendant en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches, ses yeux verts clairs si profond et qui avec un reflet de soleil on aurai plus croire à des émeraudes, son teint de pèche la faisait ressemblé à une petite fille qu'il faudrait protégé de tout pour ne pas abîmer sa couleur. Elle n'était pas seulement belle mais aussi bien proportionnée, elle était de taille moyenne et juste un petit peu de hanche ce qui faisait d'elle une très belle femme, elle avait une poitrine qui n'était ni trop petite mais ni trop grosse. A chaque fois qu'elle se levait tout le monde la regardait passer et quelques garçons se permettaient de la siffler mais en général ils ne le refaisaient pas deux fois. En effet un certain jeune homme de Serpentard traînait tout le temps avec cette charmante demoiselle. Drago remettait en place tout ceux qui se permettaient de la siffler. Il jouait le protecteur envers cette fille depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Ils étaient devenus tellement proche que d'après les rumeurs Fleur en aurait rompu avec celui-ci. Mais qui était cette charmante demoiselle dont personne est capable de donné un nom ?

Hermione depuis quelques temps était assez sur les nerfs. Elle s'était disputé avec Ron et Harry à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, ses notes avaient chuté, bref c'était la déchéance. Que devait-elle faire ? Cette fille l'empêchait de gagner et la rendait extrêmement jalouse. De plus elle devait supporter cette fille à côté de Drago dans tout ses cours communs avec Serpentard. Point positif pour Hermione, cette fille est très mauvaise en cours, aucune de ses notes venaient à dépassé 5. Elle était toujours en train de le faire rire, de le rendre joyeux, elle lui apportait tellement et ça Hermione ne pouvait le supporter. Elle devait agir mais au lieu de ça elle restait planté là, muette comme une carpe, incapable de bouger devant cette scène. Il riait ce n'était vraiment pas possible, depuis la première fois qu'elle était arrivé à Poudlard jamais elle ne l'avait vu réellement rire ou sourire. Etait-il tomber amoureux ? Le vrai et unique grand amour ? Si c'était le cas ça voulait dire qu'Hermione avait perdu. Elle sortit du cours de Potion plus traumatisée que jamais. Elle les regardait partir tout deux en continuant de s'amuser, mais que faisait-il du pari ? L'avait-il oublié ? Que faisait-il d'Hermione ? Elle était si invisible à ses yeux ? Mais qui est cette fille ?

Quelques heures après la fin des cours, Hermione retournait à la salle commune des préfets, mouillée jusqu'au os à cause de la pluie battante sous laquelle elle était rester. Elle prononça le mot de passe et quand le tableau pivotant, elle le trouva là. Il était assis dans le canapé entre l'accoudoir et cette fameuse blonde, il avait passé un bras autour de son épaule et elle avait les jambes sur le reste du canapé endossé contre Drago. Ils parlaient d'une chose incroyable, leur enfance. Et c'est là qu'Hermione remarqua quelques chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Cette fille et Drago était à la limite de copie directe. Il avait les même yeux mais d'une couleur différente, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux mais d'une longueur différente, ils avaient la même forme de visage, la même peau. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Elle en resta bouche bée devant se spectacle. Drago devant cette scène sourit.

**+ Granger qu'elle bonne surprise ! Mais je croit pas que tu connaisses la charmante personne qui est en ma compagnie !**

Hermione fronça les sourcils face au sourire narquois de ces jeunes gens, c'était le même.

**+ Donc Granger je te présente '' Leah Malefoy '' ma sœur jumelle !**

Hermione eut tout à coup envie de crier de joie mais aussi de désespoir. D'un certains côté elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de concurrence mais de l'autre cette '' Leah '' allait rester dans ses pattes.

Puis cette jeune fille tout à coup prix la parole d'une voix douce et agréable à l'écoute.

**+ J'espère que nous allons devenir amies vu que je vais vivre avec vous !**

Hermione se ressaisi.

**+ C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi ''Leah sœur de Drago'' mais on a pas de place !**

**+ Drago a déjà tout prévu , je dormirai avec lui, il a installé des lits superposés deux personnes !**

Hermione s'énerva et parti en direction de sa chambre.

**+ Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche !**

Drago sourit puis Leah se mit à genou face à Drago.

**+ Dray je l'ai pas encore dit à maman mais.. euh...je…ceci**

Elle montra un devoir de potion à Drago et en gros en rouge était écrit un 3/100, Drago s'énerva intérieurement quand Leah repris :

**+ Tu sait Dray… ce que je pense…j'ai dû m'endormir sans révisé la veille de l'interrogation nan ? Mais il n'y a rien qui puisse expliquer que j'ai eu un score aussi bas non ? Drago… ?**

Drago arracha la feuille des mains de Leah et lui lança un regard noir :

**+ COMMENT AS-TU PU AVOIR QUE TROIS POINT AVEC ROGUE ? COMMENT PUIS-JE ETRE LE JUMEAU DE QUELQU'UN QUI PENSE AUSSI DIFFEREMMENT ?**

**+ Dray…**

**+ Tu es vraiment stupide et même avec un livre ouvert devant toi, tu n'arrives pas à faire une chose d'aussi simple !**

**+JE SUIS DESOLEE ! JE N'AURAIS MEME PAS PU LE FAIRE AVEC UN LIVRE OUVERT ! Et toi ? Alors combien as-tu eu Drago ?**

**+ 97 Points !**

**+ C'est bien ça fait un total de 100 points !**

**+ C'est sur que nos scores combinés ne sont pas dévastateur !**

Drago se leva et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre, laissant une Leah achevée et pleine de remord. Hermione dans son for intérieur souriait. Certes il n'y avait plus de bruits mais cela prouvait au moins que leur relation n'était pas parfaite au contraire au fond d'eux, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Leah était dans la baignoire remplie de mousse, elle pleurait, elle se demandait comment deux jumeaux pouvait être aussi différents, quand ils étaient petits ils étaient pourtant pareils. Partout où ils allaient c'était contre nature de les séparer puisqu'il étaient ensemble bien avant leur naissance. Mais quand Diable s'était-il éloigné ?

Elle sorti du bain et se mit en pyjama qui était un mini short et un débardeur, tout deux en satin rouge. Elle rencontra Drago quand elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

**+ Bon timing Drago !**

Il ne répondit rien.

**+ Je viens de sortir ou à moins que tu veuilles qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ?**

Drago baissa la tête gêné et continuant son chemin

**+ Sans façon…je veux pas que tu entre,….. je pourrai attrapé ta stupidité !**

Leah s'énerva et poussa violemment Drago qui tomba sur les fesses contre la baignoire.

**+ MAIS..QU'EST CE..**

**+ Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes Drago et c'est tout ce que tu mérites !**

Elle referma la porte en se disant que Drago était un pauvre type, que son attitude envers elle avait réellement changé par rapport à avant. Drago était déjà quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux puisqu'ils sont jumeaux mais après tout c'est peut-être une mauvaise chose car elle se demandait en fin de compte si elle n'était pas une gène pour. Mais était-elle vraiment une personne gênante pour lui ? Sinon pourquoi aurai t-il ce genre d'attitude ? Tout irai mieux si certaines choses était expliquées plus correctement. Elle se demandait si dans le fond Drago ne la détestait pas. Au même moment Drago rentra dans la chambre en chaussettes vêtu de son bas d'uniforme et d'une chemise blanche qui était par dessus le pantalon. Il entra sans bruit et s'approcha du lit de sa sœur d'un pas fragile. Il l'appela dans un murmure et la regardait dormir. Il la fixait sans ciller et comprenait pourquoi elle plaisait tellement. Il ferma à demi ses yeux et approcha une main vers sa sœur.

**+ Ne sois pas si vieux jeu ! idiote !**

Il approcha son index au bord de la bouche de sa sœur et s'apprêta a toucher ses lèvres quand y se rétracta.

**+ .. Ce temps est passé ! idiote !**

Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de sa sœur et la regarda dans ses yeux fermés. Il avait pris une teinte rosée sur son teint habituellement blanc.


End file.
